


Hustle and bustle of a boy band

by naruto992211



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto992211/pseuds/naruto992211
Summary: Everything from an outside perspective looks to our very eyes perfect just because anything cam be uncovered before our eyes without any effort put in the eternal research of details. That's what gets discovered and unraveled here
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 2





	Hustle and bustle of a boy band

Once upon a time there was this spectacular band of pulchritudinous singers that would stroll through the astounding streets of a mesmerizing city, London. The band was composed of five members, but one of them decided to give up and leave it all behind once and for all along the way, he couldn’t bear the demanding celebrity they had achieved. Yet, the others didn't quit; quite the contrary, they moved on and kept doing what they really cherished, singing and making a fuss about any petty thing, just like ordinary guys. Except for the fact that they weren’t anything like “ordinary” boy bands… there was much more to the story

The band was always hailed as the best boy band ever and, minding it was composed of boys only, particularly intriguing stories were “made up”, or simply told, about them. Plenty of fans strongly believed there was at least one couple of boys dating each other, regardless of the countless girls each of them would publicly seem to have. Anyway, secrets are made to be found out with time.

The remaining members of the band are:

The curly boy, truly loved by any girl and, also, probably by any gay guy, he is thought to be the cutest of the four. He’s attractive, tall and particularly skillful at pretty much anything he would feel like doing. He also has some dazzling green eyes that he makes use of to seduce anyone that would inevitably feel seized by their intrinsic beauty.  
The blue-eyed boy, quite short, but he certainly has something different to height rather long. Also, his attractiveness is really worthy of any notice since he would emanate sweet scents of pure lust and desire of intense attention. He was born to be loved in all of his shapes and nuances.  
The Irish boy, remarkably lovable and extremely charming with his dyed blond hair, but you wouldn’t say the same about his slightly too obstinate character.  
Then last, but not least, the muscular one, he might not seem to be the most adorable or the most approachable because of his massive build, he rather looks like a man than a boy, but that's why he IS the hunk.

Now, we're going through the story of every one of them.

The most famous gay couple of the band is thought to be the Larry, Harry plus Louis, respectively the curly boy and the blue-eyed. Though, the fans have overlooked one extremely important detail about the boys... All of them are gay. When in a band it’s four guys who are looking all for the same thing and not simply two, it is then that it all comes down to trouble, serious ones. All the boys, because of love affairs, are up the creek with one another.  
All began a few years ago, when the smallest cute boy, Niall, was actually dating Zayn, the member who left the band after the so-called ‘Accident‘. Niall was surely the bottom, his fair blond hair and his blue eyes were all signs he was the one who got it inside and not the one who would put it, his face would scream his lust and desire for his particular needs and no one wouldn’t be able to keep it to themselves but necessarily satisfy it. On the contrary, Zayn looked just like the top man with his bristly beard and his dark black hair, his indescribably deep eyes which could even scare off a lion because of their unique deepness and power.. he was outstandingly attractive winsome and captivating. He, other than Liam, was the other and only one who could be described as a hunk; in fact, he was appreciably strapping and bound to be extremely hot in bed... a very good lay. Still, as all the things which seem to be perfect, this couple had a big problem. Niall was the best friend of Louis, and the latter didn't seem to please himself with the mere friendship, he meant to want more from him, and Zayn picked some signs and did the math. Honestly, Niall didn't seem to be disappointed in Zayn when he used to tie him with chains to the bed and, without a condom put his 18 cm-long dick inside his pretty narrowed ass; in earnest, Zayn was incredibly virtuous in bed, he even knew Niall's most sensitive sites inside out (literally) and he was even so gentle to push his tongue in and out his partner's month throughout the entire intense sexual intercourse so that Niall could be moaning without any indiscreet tattler possibly overhearing. Despite this, Niall did what no-one ever should do. He got off with his best friend and did much more than that.

It was a winter night when Louis and Niall were getting back to Niall's after an entire evening spent together like two best friends would be used to. They were in Louis's car joking and laughing and when they arrived there, Niall headed toward the door to just open it and they got in. They just set down the shopping bags that both of them had in their hands next to the door and then went and sat down on the sofa near the fireplace to warm up a little. That day, Zayn was supposed to be out home all day due to some affairs, and Louis, as well as Niall, was aware of that. The boys were just sitting next to each other when Louis, all of a sudden, laid his lips on Niall's and he had his eyes wide open looking into Niall's to see what reaction he would have had, and, as he wished, things went right. Niall just closed his eyes and opened his mouth freely, slowly pushing his tongue inside Louis's month as well. The atmosphere was getting hotter and hotter meanwhile the two were pushing strongly and toughly their tongues at the speed of light in one another's month. After a quite long while of ferocious making out, Louis slowly pushed himself against Niall so that he would lie down on the sofa and Louis comfortably leaned on him, both of them noticed that the member of each other was in pain against the jeans they were sadly wearing. Louis began taking off Niall's t-shirt, he could notice very clearly how horny Niall's nipples were so he just went to turn them on much more; he started licking them setting his tongue all along one of them at a time and, each time, he also sucked either little nipple. His intent was to make Niall feel his intense and sparkling attraction for his loveliness. Niall was immersed into pure pleasure and he wasn't thinking of Zayn in the slightest, he was doing it all with and for Louis, he truly yearned for all of that was magically and finally happening to him. While Louis was absorbed in Niall’s nipples, Niall slowly moved and put his warm hands on Louis's jeans, specifically on the spot where the thing he most desired was, in fact he basically meant to set Liam’s member free such that he could feel it in his hands. He just opened his jeans and grabbed Louis's boner fiercely, Louis just gave a start and pushed his dick more toward Niall's balmy hand. He had wished that moment would come with so much desire that he didn’t mean to lose even the slightest piece of pleasure he could gain from that. At that moment, Niall went nuts and he just inverted the positions, so Louis unexpectedly found himself being under Niall and the latter just went against his dick and ripped his underpants so he could take his dick inside his month all the way in. As it was said beforehand Louis is bound to have something different to height very long, that is to say his dick was around 21 cm in fact; it might not seem to be very different to Zayn's one, but Niall was very enthusiastic about swallowing the whole of his dick in his month to taste his essence and make Louis feel what he could do. Throughout it all, Louis knew exactly what he was supposed to do, he just remained staring at Niall at first, simply ruffling his blond hair and then started thrusting his head more toward his beautiful, long dick. He just wanted Niall to never stop it. It was like e had always felt Niall particularly close to him, but they never found themselves so closely and so attached. But, after around half an hour, also Louis meant to do something more fun for both of them, and, as he was afraid Zayn would get back home earlier than he expected, he swiftly decided to achieve the most immense pleasure they could feel together. He didn't have any condoms with him, but honestly he didn't even mean to use it, thus he just lifted up Niall's head from his pubic region and let him realize what he meant to do. Niall just set himself on his dick taking off his pants likewise Louis and, then, Louis handed two of his fingers to Niall who sweated them while he was rubbing his ass against Louis's boner. When Louis thought his hands were wet enough, he just got them out of Niall's month and put them inside his ass and Niall started moaning and Louis shut his month with his tongue. Niall was so anxious to feel it all the way in that, after a very short while, he moved himself away from the two fingers to let Louis understand that he had to go further: he desired Louis to put his amazing boner within his ass. Things were going just like great that way.  
Though... Louis pushed it inside and... The first thrust, the second, the third... Until he came inside. The two had been groaning out loud all the time so much that a person outside, who was there not actually by chance, but rather because he found a particular interest in one of the two lovers, eavesdropped everything and, moreover, he had recorded all of it. After Louis came inside his little blond boy, the two found themselves looking into each other's eyes intensively and the blond guy pronounced what Louis had always wanted to hear, ‘I love you, Louis‘. As he said so, Zayn broke into the house and remained stunned at all of that and the two boys didn't know what they were supposed to do. Niall suddenly got up leaving his friend's penis getting out of his ass and grabbing the first blanket he could find near there to cover the entire blamable scene of that adulterous love. Zayn, with the anger in his eyes, asserted Louis was meant to be leaving right away, so the boy dressed up very fast, but before leaving he asked Niall what he would rather... If he was okay with remaining alone with Zayn or he would rather Louis didn't leave by any means and stayed there with him. Niall, more than sure he wanted Louis to stay, just made up his mind and started telling Zayn the plain truth: he didn't utter bullshit of any kind, he just apologized to Zayn for having betrayed him, but told him that he didn't love him any longer, and had always loved Louis perhaps. Zayn was but staggering, notwithstanding, he decided to leave them going since he couldn't do much more there anyway. That was the reason why Zayn had decided to quit the band and live on his own.  
Though, the things didn't go exactly as planned for someone. In fact, Harry, having eavesdropped all the moaning and groaning, had blown the whistle on Zayn only because he hoped Niall got back to staying with him and that Louis magically would’ve noticed he'd had a crush on him since he saw him for the first time in that silly bathroom. However, things went differently and now he had to fix it once and for all. Frankly, ever since Niall and Zayn had been a couple, Harry was in date with Liam, but nonetheless he just wanted Louis. Liam, differently to Louis, was used to doing what is so-called bondage at which he was also exceptionally competent. Harry didn't mind that, he basically liked it because, after all, Liam looked just like a hunk, so he was very strong and muscular and he had a tough as well as hard dick... So, it was amazing altogether, it was like the best mixture of intense emotions he could ever feel under his skin. Yet, he wanted with all his body and soul only and exceptionally Louis. He certainly thought they were meant to be together. Harry would continuously imagine to have sex with Louis and always compared that to the sex with Liam which was exactly like this:  
Liam used to lay Harry down on his big bed and set himself down on him, right on his neck, then open the joint of his jeans to just let his dick free and very furiously put his hard boner inside Harry's month. Harry was supposed to stay stop and still, otherwise he would have been tied to the bed. He didn't do anything, he just sucked his dick as strong as he could until Liam came inside his month and Harry had to swallow all of that until the last drop of Liam's essence was all the way down Harry’s warm mouth. Then, Liam had to wait for a little long before being able to get his dick up again, so, in the time between, he set up all the sex toys he would use with Harry very soon. That was going to be the most fun part of all of their depraved love. Harry got chained to the bed and remained dressed up until Liam wanted it, while Liam undressed himself on his own. The first step was always the same; as a matter of fact, Liam was a huge fetishist he always began his bondage rite by licking Harry's feet all the way... Which made Harry moan a lot and that helped Liam's dick to turn on. The second step was based on whipping Harry's face with his dick and the role of Harry was the one of catching the dick with his month any time he had the chance. When Harry succeeded in catching it, Liam had to get off with him.. And getting off with Liam Payne meant getting one's own month raped all the way...so very exciting. It was like when you are devouring something just because you are singularly ravenous and you can’t just stop it and you have to go on and on to scratch all of it until you feel fulfilled. That’s making out with Liam. The third step consisted in taking off Harry's pants and then whipping his astonishing ass with a real whip this time, and after a few lashes, Liam would push his dick near Harry's ass hole with his underpants on, though. All of this lasted around two or so hours before Liam put his fucking, thick, big dick in Harry's ass. Harry usually started bleeding after Liam had gotten out his dick because he really used to push very hard and his dick was very too much for his ass hole, and usually Harry couldn't even feel comfortable when he meant to sit down for around few days.

Coming back to talking about feelings and love, Liam was kept totally in the dark about Harry's feelings toward Louis, also he was sure Louis loved Niall and didn't pay any attention to him at all. There was only one thing he could do to attain Louis's love, which was to get rid of Niall, or at least to make Louis believe he was gone and, then, help him to get over the grief somehow. He had set up a perfect plan, which consisted in making Niall take some drugs so that he could oversleep and Harry would have had the possibility to kidnap him and hide him somewhere for a while. Next step of his plan was to drug Louis in such a way as to let him believe the person he would be going to have sex with be Niall in lieu thereof Harry. He needed to take on a pusher as well as someone who would kidnap Niall for him, his crazy plan strangely turned out to be successful in the end.  
In the night of the 23rd of November, Niall was kidnapped as soon as he had left home, Liam was busy working and Louis was alone in his house. The kidnapping went basically in a calm manner; as a matter of fact, as soon as Niall had reached a sign, which showed a big ‘Halt‘ on it, the pusher and the kidnapper made him sleep, oversleep basically, and kidnapped him, hiding his car as well. Harry went on with his plan and went to Louis's, rang at the door and just waited for him to open it. The two just waved politely and Louis invited the boy to come in, he didn't hesitate even for a second and directly got in that house. Louis, politely, just asked him whether or not he would fancy some tea, being aware Harry really loves it like a traditional English man; of course, Harry accepted and Louis went to make some tea. As the tea was ready, Louis laid down the cups on the table and, as soon as he turned toward the kitchen to make sure he had switched off the gas, Harry poured a strange white substance in Louis's tea. The two boys drank their tea and Louis suddenly showed the effects of the drug. In fact, as soon as he got up, he started staggering. Calmly, Harry headed toward Louis and this latter one dropped all he had in his hand and nestled himself against Harry, unable to stay standing. Harry just grabbed him and hugged, slowly set him down on the sofa and calmly started undressing him while Louis was asking for Niall. In the all time between, Harry had been telling Louis to calm down and that everything was all right, after a while Louis could have found himself all bare only if he had been able to understand anything. As soon as Harry took off Louis's underpants he thought his penis was dazzling, albeit that's not the most suitable adjective to attribute to a penis, but that's fine. All the lights got switched off and the room was dark except for a thin beam of light shining through a small hole in the roof which had never been fixed. The atmosphere was perfect, according to Harry. He was supposed to do just one thing, which was making Louis believe he was Niall instead of Harry in such a way that Louis would fuck Harry likewise he would fuck Niall. Harry inculcated Louis with the idea he was actually Niall and, in the end, Louis let himself get fooled. He naturally started calling Harry Niall and kissing him as he would kiss the blond guy, love him the same way as he would with Niall. Louis began to take off Harry's shirt and leave love bites all along the way to his pubis, until he reached his penis and set it free to just taste its essence for the first time, even though he didn't think so. He got it all the way in his month and, despite it tasting some different way to usual, kept on swallowing it, yet it seemed to be longer than usual as well. However, even Harry meant to have some fun, so decided to try what is so-called the position 69. Now, the two boys had the dick of the other in each other's month and they seemed to be fine with that. Harry was close to coming because he had never felt such emotions before, in fact, he had never swooned the way as he was doing right there. Also, he came inside Louis's month which made himself much hornier; usually it was he who got the essence inside his month, but this time it was totally different. After he came, he decided he wanted more, so demanded of Louis to start soon putting his dick in his ass, without having any preparation. This time, Louis found himself staying on the boy, whereas being under as usual. Louis opened Harry's legs widely so that he could find himself right in front of Harry's ass hole and, not softly at all, he pushed it with its entire length inside his narrow ass. Harry never moaned as much as he did right at that moment, he felt at ease as he had never felt with Liam. Louis, to just calm down the boy under him, pushed his two lips on Harry's ones and started somehow raping the month of that curly boy. During it all, the effects of the drug were slowly disappearing and Louis was slowly catching on all of that. Notwithstanding, he kept on pushing his amusing dick inside that enjoyable ass and he continued until he came in there. Then, with no strength left, he let himself lie down on that all sweat body lying, Harry moaning just grabbed him and hugged as strong as he could whispering into his ear ‘I have always loved you, truly loved you’. Then, they just fell asleep. Seemingly overnight, it was the time when Liam was supposed to be back already, in fact the boy arrived at his house, but noticed Harry was missing; therefore, he went to the only house where someone was bound to be. (There were only two houses over there). As soon as he arrived there, he was afraid something awful would have happened as the door wasn't closed, in fact Harry had forgotten to close that when he'd arrived due to the enthusiasm he was feeling after he'd looked into Louis's eyes. But even Liam didn't know what he would've preferred between an awful thing or what he had actually seen. He was just bewildered at that, he had never seen such a thing at the crack of dawn. Harry betraying him would mean the most nefarious thing he could have ever come through, squarely. Though, grimly, a glow of amusement appeared on his face... He just headed toward the kitchen and took the first sharpest thing he saw, a very long knife. Then, he did what no-one would’ve ever thought he would actually do: hard and furiously he started stabbing Louis who was on Harry sleeping sweetly and soundly. He couldn't help stabbing him but with a ferocious anger, he meant to be anyway careful because otherwise he could have hit, or even killed, Harry, too. While he was still stabbing Louis, Harry woke up and found himself completely covered with blood and noticed Louis's body with no soul within, so he just started screaming out loud with eyes full of fear, he was so scared he didn't even notice the murderer was Liam. As soon as Liam understood Harry got up, suddenly he stopped stabbing and dropped the knife, looking directly into Harry's eyes and murmuring non-sense things. Liam's face was totally sullen and he didn't seem to be going to be lenient at all, rather he looked to yearn to finish what he had started, notwithstanding that Louis was already dead. Harry gathered Liam had intention of continuing to stab Liam's corpse and decided to do something really precious, which was to prevent Louis's body from other superfluous hits, even though that would have meant losing his own life.  
Here is how it all ended;  
While Liam was going to give his last hit toward Louis's head so that his brain would squirt out of his cranium and then smash on the ground, to see also his brains full of blood flowing out, Harry managed to put himself opposite his opponent, Liam, to prevent Louis from that last hit, but that meant causing Harry's heart cease to beat as the stab hit directly his heart. Then, Harry started bleeding from his month and slowly lost his strength. Harry was on his last legs and he meant to do just a last thing, he pushed all of himself into this and strived hard to go lie down right next to Louis's corpse. In this way, he could have had the possibility to sleep and love Louis forever.  
Here is the end of an unrequited love.


End file.
